


Buttercup

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Buttercup [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Something literally crashes into her apartment’s living room.





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> I was telling a friend how much I like the new actor for Superboy in Titans. He told me to write myself into meeting him. I didn't do it. So here's just a random girl with a totally common name, meeting Conner. 
> 
> For my friend, Lex, who puts up with all my shit. Thank you.

Anna is fresh out of the shower, hair in a towel and wearing a short bathrobe, making herself a bowl of oats for a late breakfast when something literally crashes into her apartment’s living room.

Knocked down from the shock, tries her best to keep from inhaling the dust. The oatmeal splatters everywhere and the milk is pouring onto the kitchen floor.

She hears a groan from the room. Could be from whoever crashed in? This is metropolis after all. Metas are everywhere.

With much caution, she peeks out from behind the counter, and is appalled at the state of her apartment. She’d just moved in! And everything is literally destroyed!

The rubble moves and it elicits a gasp out of her. She sees jeans and work boots poke out from the slabs of concrete and her curiosity gets the best of her. Treading carefully and avoiding the glass, she discovers a young man lying in the middle of the disaster.

It’s the younger Superman.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” she asks, but the young man answers only with another groan. “Just, stay right there,” she says, but it’s not like he has consciousness to go anywhere.

She grabs a clean kitchen towel to wet it, then tiptoes past the broken glass and concrete back to the superhero on her living room floor to wipe the dust off his face and attempt to keep him from inhaling the dust.

A gust of directed wind speeds past the giant hole in her wall, together with a blur of red and blue, and green and metal, makes her shriek.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod,” she sets the towel aside and starts shaking the young man. “He needs help!” he’s not waking up and she contemplates on hitting him. It’s either the city gets leveled or she gets a broken hand. Greater good and all that—so she gives him a huge slap. “Ow,” she’s never hit someone before and she’s sure her hand is sprained.

That wakes him up though. “…what was that for?” and he just stares at her.

“Look, I won’t mind a hot dude in my life right now but for the love of God, get up! Superman needs help!”

For some reason that doesn’t register with him and it’s driving Anna nuts.

“…hot dude?”

“Superman is in trouble!”

“Oh, oh right,” he pushes the crushed concrete to the side and looks around. Shit. “Fuck, sorry about your house,”

“Never mind that, Buttercup, save the day!” Anna frowns and points him to the fight outside. “Go!”

“I’m sorry!” he says one last time before flying out, the force of his flight making the dust again fly everywhere.

The genuine concern on his face is cute but god, how’s she supposed ask the landlord to fix the super-sized hole in the wall? And does her insurance even cover injuries from slapping superheroes awake?


End file.
